1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake and more particularly to a brake to retain in a fixed position a moveable carriage on which storage facilities are mounted.
2. Prior Art and Objects
In order to most efficiently use storage space, it has been a known practice to construct storage facilities including shelving and cabinets on a moveable carriage. This is extremely important as far more storage facilities can be placed in available space. The storage facilities are moved apart so as to be able to reach a specific part or parts of the storage facilities desired while the other parts are pushed together. Some of such storage facilities have been built with a drive wheel that is turned to move the carriage, which drive wheel must be released to be used. However, in many storage facilities such as those used to store merchandise in a large retail store, the storage facilities either free wheel or are at best retained by a foot actuated friction pad that engages the floor. This is a matter of economy and the need for ease of relocation of storage facilities.
An undesirable result from movable storage facilities is the possibility that someone will be trapped between the shelving. Friction brakes only partially retard movement and after being forced across the floor several times become worn and reduced in retaining capacity. Someone desiring to enter between two moveable storage facilities may force other storage facilities together not realizing that another person is working between the storage facilities. Someone between the shelves may accidently force the storage facility to move also resulting in injury to another who is trapped as a result of such movement of the storage facilities.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a brake for moveable storage facilities that positively secures the storage facility in a fixed location.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a brake for mobile storage facilities that is easy to use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a brake that is durable and economical to construct.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled ion the art based upon the description of the preferred embodiment.
A brake is provided for use on the carriage of a mobile storage facility. The brake is mounted on the side of the carriage. Outside the track on which the carriage moves a channel is formed. A slotted member, such as a chain, is placed in the channel. A back plate is used to secure the brake to the carriage. A cover is mounted on the back plate, the cover having a U-shape with the two sides of the U-shape being mounted generally horizontally on the back plate which is mounted vertically. As a result the center member of the cover is generally parallel to the back plate. Openings are located in line with one another in the two sides of the cover. A rod is mounted to slide in the openings. The rod extends above the cover. The section of the rod above the cover includes grooves which are generally equally spaced along that section of the rod. A foot plate is secured to the rod at its upper end. The rod extends outside the cover a short distance and a base plate is mounted on the lower end of the rod. The base plate extends forward of the rod. A claw is mounted on the front of the base plate and extends down from the base plate in a generally horizontal position. A spring about the rod and within the cover forces the rod up. By stepping on the foot plate the rod is forced down and the claw is forced into the slotted member thereby forming a positive physical lock preventing any movement of the carriage. A release plate is mounted about the rod and just above the cover. The release plate engages the grooves in the rod holding the rod down against the force of the spring within the cover. A brake spring between the cover and the release plate forces the release plate upwardly. When stepped on, the release plate leaves the grooves in the rod and the main spring forces the rod upwardly thereby releasing the claw from the slotted member.